Kitsune
The kitsune are a race of fox people who revel in the art of trickery and illusions. The kitsune are bound by honor, but are free spirited and easygoing. They are hardworking, honest, and logical. The kitsune are a cunning race that loves good jokes, but will not hesitate to lift a blade in self-defense. They were the once-inhabitants of Necronia many ages ago, before Necros took over their land by force. Appearance Kitsune are tall and skinny, standing about 6 feet tall and weighing about 105 to 145 pounds with kitsune males slightly heavier than the average kitsune female. The kitsune are lithe, but suffer from a somewhat feeble body. They have two fox-like ears protruding from their head, ranging from white to red. They sport a long, bushy tail and grow extra ones as they age. Their skin is a dark, smooth and supple, with narrow shoulders and lanky arms, with hair color ranging from white to black. Kitsune live for long periods of time of about 300 years, each 30 years growing one extra tail. Like elves, kitsune love elegant clothing. However, kitsune clothing is more meek and conventional. Kitsune clothing is light and billowy, held together by various straps and buckles. Adorning their clothes are various metal trinkets, bracelets and necklaces. Though decorative the clothing as a whole is conventional and allows for physical labor and work, while at the same time providing formal attire. Culture Kitsune believe in personal duty to one's clan and to one's self. Though proud, they are not vain and try not to show off their reputation too much. Kitsune believe in humility and in dignity, and it is everyone’s duty to remind each other of those values through trickery and humiliation. If a kitsune becomes too proud or haughty he will often find himself being bombarded with a variety of jokes, pranks, illusions and other things that would embaress him. Kitsune learn to let their actions speak for themselves and enjoy a good puzzle or riddle to exercise their wits. They value those who can confuse their enemies with verbal trickery and confusing conundrums. Ironically as much as kitsune deceive and trick they try to be logical and real with themselves. If they see someone who is more skilled than they, they will admit it. If a fight goes awry they will not hesitate to run if their abilities are not up to par. Though easy going they do not take mortal insults or infringements lightly, especially to family members, and will demand compensation for the misdeed or start seeking out revenge themselves. The kitsune relish the fine art of trickery and are masters of deceit. They are renown for their free nature and playful manner. However, the kitsune adhere to an unwritten code of honor quite loyally, and will generally take great strides to keep their promises and commitments to their companions. This however does not deter the kitsune to misleading others with incorrect wording and various other styles of trickery. Kitsune prefer to live in elegant burrows in the wooded areas of the world. Unlike elves, kitsune dislike heights and stay on the ground where their homes can easily be seen. Because of this, kitsune often build small, harmless traps around their settlements to stop any intruders from making it to their villages without help. Their illusions also help hide kitsune territory from interlopers and confuse kitsune enemies who lose themselves in the forest. In the villages, there are small fields and clearings in which the kitsune farm and live. They trade with elves more often than others as they share the same realm. Kitsune offer a decent amount of metals, produce and fine cloth which elves use to make their clothes. Kitsune outside their land are often adventurers, musicians, or magicians who perform great stunts and illusions for decent amounts of cash. The more secretive kitsune also find that their skills make them excellent thieves. Relations with other races Kitsune love the companionship of Gwres Dragonmen to the extent of directly seeking them out in times of need or trouble. Like the kitsune, the Gwres dragonmen are both tricksters and capable con artists. Kitsune love matching wits with a particularly clever Gwres and both have a deeper understanding for one another than most other races do. A kitsune who meets a gwres on the road will more than likely offer him a drink or other comfort just to have a chance to play games of confusion with him. Kitsune can also relate to the free spirit of both elves and humans, but dislike the haughtiness of elves and the "sheer stubbornness to always be right" of humans. Kitsune find dwarves too serious and martially based, but respect their ideas of honor and loyalty to their clan. They also hate the Unanimatis even more than other races because of their observance to Necros. Language Though the Kitsune do not have a specific language, they can speak to animals and spirits. They also are usually fluent in Common Tongue for communication. Kitsune talk to each other using "spirit-talk", a sort of telepathy all Kitsune can achieve with each other. Known Kingdoms and Groups The Kitsune used to have a large empire on the isle of Necronia, where they would take care of spirits who were afraid to leave Erudite and into the afterlife. However, when Necros came and conquered the land they turned the lush island into rock so no living race Necros could create could live there and fled. Nowadays the kitsune are spread out and can be found in almost every nation, though they are a uncommon sight. Kitsune usually stay in familial groups, with the rare lone kitsune that has been exiled from their families for some act against them. There is a large kitsune population in Khyorgan. Known Kitsune (Anyone can add to this list) Category:Races